


Дьявол, искупи мои грехи

by Eleonora_De_Revero, Scarlet_la_Rose



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Church Sex, Drama, Historical, M/M, Mysticism, Parody, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_De_Revero/pseuds/Eleonora_De_Revero, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_la_Rose/pseuds/Scarlet_la_Rose
Summary: Сатана был лучшим другом церкви во все времена, помогая людям, с Богом связь олицетворяющим, зарабатывать на невежестве черни. И, пользуясь этим, он завлекает в свои сети невинные души, ведь разрушать их веру настолько занятно! Укрываясь рясой священника и отвлекая внимание посторонних висящим на шее крестом, он найдет их и лишит любой возможности попасть на Небеса.





	Дьявол, искупи мои грехи

_Если Бог не услышит меня в вышине —_  
_Я молитвы свои обращу к Сатане._  
_Если Богу желанья мои неугодны —_  
_Значит, Дьявол внушает желания мне!_  
**Омар Хайям**

Толпа кричала. Казалось, что они совершенно обезумели, и, отчасти, так оно и было. Ведь сегодня очередной еретик покидал этот мир по воле кардинала Медичи, а казнь — это зрелище. Неповторимое шоу, когда ничего нельзя предугадать заранее. И все его участники уже на своих местах, осталось лишь дождаться главного героя, который уже выходил на сцену с опущенной от собственной судьбы головой.

Взгляды обывателей следили за движениями маленькой фигурки. Её вёл за поводок священник, безжалостно дергая за цепь, заставляя грешницу падать на колени и стонать от боли и унижения, ведь подняться сама она не могла: исполосованные кнутом ноги болели. Но когда подходили стражи, хватая бедняжку за прохудившуюся тунику, резким толчком отправляя её дальше по последней дороге в её жизни, это было ещё более унизительно. Под обвинения своих недавних соседей, «ведьма» шла к эшафоту, обречённым взглядом смотря, как мальчишки, не так давно просившие у неё денег на жизнь, подбрасывают хворост и усмехаются, предвкушая развлечение.

— Нет! — вскрикнула она тихо и хрипло. — Я не ведьма! Клянусь, я не ведьма! — безымянная всё сильнее впадала в панику, ясно видя перед собой ступени своего эшафота. По её бледному похудевшему лицу ручьями струились слезы.

Но никто не слышал. Никто и не хотел слышать. Лишь ведший её священнослужитель едва обернулся на раздавшийся голос, хватая девчонку за волосы и бросая её под ноги палачу.

— Привяжи её посильнее. Слишком буйная попалась на этот раз, — безразлично бросил иерей.

— Как скажете, отец, — мужчина поклонился и неожиданно легко поднял еретичку на руки, подходя к высокому деревянному столбу, привязав свою жертву к нему.

— Раскаиваешься ли ты в своих грехах, о, неверная? — тихим голосом, почему-то сразу перекрывшим весь царящий на площади шум, спросил епископ, держа в руках Библию.

Но девушка ничего не ответила, безвольно повисая в своих путах и наблюдая, как медленными шагами приближается её смерть: убийца уже поднёс факел к веткам, поджигая их и только затем отстраняясь. Безумная полуулыбка наползла на лицо еретички, больше напоминая трещину в старой стене. Грешница рассмеялась, не отрывая взгляда от пламени.

— Вы все… — выдохнула она. — Вы все поплатитесь! Дьявол уже здесь! Он под вашим носом!

Вскоре серый дым костра стал густеть, пока не приобрёл устрашающий, почти чёрный оттенок. В воздухе неаппетитно запахло горелым мясом, девичий визг и плач смешивался со смешками священников и простых горожан. Все они жадно, словно оголодавшие животные, смотрели, как несчастную полностью охватило пламенем, а её силуэт начинал постепенно скукоживаться. Она сгорала. Ничего необычного не происходило в этот вечер во Флоренции — очередная невинная стала жертвой безмерной жестокости и глупости служителей духовенства.

— …она не подверглась мучениям адовым, но получила вечное блаженство. Через Христа, Господа нашего. Аминь, — епископ захлопнул молитвослов и сложил два пальца вместе, касаясь левого и правого плеча, а затем лба и груди. Каждый присутствующий повторил за ним.

Однако лишь один священник на этой улице делал всё это без своего на то желания. Казалось, его ряса была самой темной и мрачной, и крест от старости потускнел. Взгляд его алых глаз завораживал, а таинственная полуулыбка не позволяла понять, какие замыслы были у него на уме. Он был служителем кафедрального собора Санта-Мария-Дель-Фьоре, весьма уважаем своими коллегами и известен как один из самых мудрых и просвещённых иереев. Никто не помнил и не знал, когда и как именно он появился, но все без исключения считали его достойным кандидатом на свой пост.

— Ах, отец Себастьян, разве нет ничего прекраснее чувства, когда очередной грешник пропадает с лица земли? — к этому самому священнику подошёл другой, вид которого был невероятно довольным.

— Совершенно верно, отец Габриэль, — Себастьян растянул губы в загадочной улыбке и согласно закивал головой. — Ведьмы должны быть наказаны, о, да пускай найдут их души праведный путь!

Сатана, выбравший себе имя Себастьяна Михаэлиса, выглядел тем священником, который был неизменно предан своему делу. Он знал все молитвы, каждое слово из Библии наизусть, а речи из его уст всегда звучали так красиво и возвышенно, что любой уважающий себя иерей имел честь хотя бы поздороваться с ним как с образцом для подражания. В соборе именно к нему обращались за помощью в проведении различных таинств, если, конечно, поблизости не было кого-то более высокого ранга.

Иногда Себастьяну предлагали повышение, чтобы он имел возможность проводить все таинства, но сам он отказывался от подобной возможности, говоря, что недостоин такой чести. И так было три раза, прежде чем высшее духовенство отступилось, признавая за священником самому определить степень своей готовности. Однако Себастьян прекрасно знал — это время никогда не наступит, ведь он с самого начала планировал занять именно сан священника и никакой другой.

Себастьян медленно шёл по коридору и не замечал, что даже несмотря на то, что галерея была освещена в достаточной мере благодаря высоким окнам, вокруг него солнечный свет словно терял свою яркость. Пелена, окружавшая его, была мрачной. Казалось, что она являлась вполне естественным продолжением надетой сутаны, тянувшись по проходу едва заметной дымкой, тут же исчезавшей, словно её и не было никогда. Медленно, но верно этот чёрный дым расползался по собору, становясь частью его стен, его таинств, его служителей. Обращая вполне добрых по натуре людей, присягнувших служить Богу, в безумцев, не знающих меры и не видящих правду под своим носом. Но так уж повелось, что Сатана всегда являлся самым ревностным служителем церкви, помогая ей зарабатывать на невежестве простолюдин. И пора очернить ещё одну душу, отправив её на вечные муки в Ад.

Ведь он и демон, и священник.

Себастьян взглянул на часы, элегантным движением вздернув рясу, а потом резко повернулся и последовал в сторону помещений для исповеди. Иногда он даже думал, что это слишком скучно: изо дня в день одно и то же — суды над еретиками, казни, литургии, индульгенции… Этот список можно продолжать до бесконечности, однако Себастьян уже слишком долго находился на своем посту. Всё приелось, став обыденным и не вызывающим каких-либо затруднений с его стороны. Правда, бывали случаи, хоть как-то развеивающие его апатичное состояние и заставляющие потрудиться, но такое происходило очень редко. Даже совращение невинных душ стало рутиной, развлекая лишь на какой-то миг.

Но сегодня прибывали кастраты, отобранные в церковный хор. Не лучший вариант для него, учитывая, что некоторые представители духовенства настаивали на полном оскоплении, отдавая подобный приказ в своих районах. Себастьяну лишь оставалось надеяться, что он найдет подходящую жертву среди юношей постарше, не подвергнутых этой процедуре. Иначе придётся довольствоваться малым, а это было не в его стиле.

Себастьян поморщился. В красных глазах на мгновение блеснула малиновая искра, чем-то напомнившая пламя, но в то же мгновение он улыбнулся привычной вежливой полуулыбкой, заходя в маленькую комнату. В ней не было никакой мебели кроме двух кабинок под самый потолок, выполненных из дуба. А в перегородке между ними было вырезано окошко, затянутое сеткой, позволяющей хорошо слышать речь своего собеседника. На удивление простая конструкция, но, как показывала практика, люди охотнее говорили про свои грехи, когда не видели перед собой осуждающего взгляда священнослужителя. Так было и сейчас: стоило Себастьяну занять свое место и прикрыть дверь, как он услышал, что за ним входит в помещение ещё один человек, занявший оставшуюся кабину.

— Святой отец, — тихо выдохнул кающийся уставшим голосом. — Прошу Вас, отец, подскажите мне путь к искуплению грехов моих тяжких.

— Покайся, сын мой. Как гласит Евангелие от Марка «Исполнилось время и приблизилось Царствие Божие: покайтесь и веруйте в Евангелие», — тихо проговорил Себастьян доверительным голосом.

— Д-да, отец, — едва выговорил кающийся, пытаясь собраться с силами. — Боюсь, тяжкий грех на душе моей, Ваше Преподобие. Поступился заветами Божьими. Очернил перед глазами Отца нашего творение Его.

Себастьян, разглядывающий в это время свои ногти и пытавшийся вспомнить, не оставил ли он на своем столе трактат «Молот ведьм», отвлёкся от своего занятия, хитро усмехнувшись на последней фразе исповедующегося. В конце концов, кому, как не ему, знать больше всех остальных об этом?

— Совратил я дитя невинное, в строгих правилах взращённое. Завлёк его тайной, одному мне известной, и лишил чести в день Святого Иоанна.

«Даже так? Два месяца назад совершил, сейчас пришёл? К Велиалу его!», — мимолетно подумал демон, вспоминая, что Габриэль ему свиток задолжал.

— Чувство светлое питаешь ты к юноше? — вместо саркастических замечаний произнёс Себастьян, посчитав, что кража свитка будет неплохим пунктом обвинения на Страшном Суде.

— Да, Ваше Преподобие. Возжелал я его с силою, ранее мною не испытываемой.

— Чувство светлое, нашим Господом дарованное. Непознанное полностью даже нами, приближёнными Отца. Считается ли чистой любовь только та, что возникает между творениями Божьими — Адамом и Евой? Или есть правильным считать, что только отношения противоположностей открывают путь на Небеса? Бог не порицает отношения, лишь просит нас сохранять это чувство чистым, свободным от ненависти, зависти и ревности. И да вознаградится воля Ваша, и чувство Ваше, — Себастьян будто читал по книге, говоря слова монотонно и чётко, одурманивая сознание бедного грешника вкрадчивым голосом.

— Да, Ваше Преподобие, — безмятежно протянул он, на что Себастьян только лукаво улыбнулся, вставая и выходя из исповедальни.

Он не стал прощаться — сейчас его бывший собеседник слишком озадачен размышлениями, чтобы заметить его уход, а когда до него все же всё дойдет, то, скорее всего, он побежит радовать жертву своего совращения.

Михаэлис надел литургические перчатки и неспешно направился в сторону своей кельи, чтобы забрать пилеолус, но, подумав, решил сразу идти на церемонию — всё равно насчёт его одеяния никто и слова не скажет. К тому же, следовало увидеть участников экзамена раньше, чтобы можно было что-то предпринять в свою пользу. А сделать можно было многое: его репутация позволяла влиять на мнения остальных священников по многим вопросам, да и знание людской психологии позволяло ему ими манипулировать и получать в итоге нужный результат.

В размышлениях, Себастьян даже сам не заметил, как дошел до главного нефа, где и должно было состояться мероприятие. Открыв двери, он проскользнул в зал, в очередной раз поражаясь архитектурному решению: помещение и так было достаточно большим в размерах, но благодаря высоким колоннам, подпирающим сводчатый потолок, неф казался и выше, и длиннее. Хотя, некоторые иконы были определенно лишними, но кто послушается мнения даже уважаемого священника?

— Отец Себастьян! — раздался знакомый голос позади него, и, обернувшись, Себастьян увидел направляющегося к нему отца Габриэля, несущего в руках Библию. В отличие от него, коллега даже надел капелло романо, отчего выглядел довольно нелепо. — Отец Себастьян, рад Вас видеть. Надеюсь, Ваш день прожит не зря?

— О да. Ещё одна душа нашла свой путь к свету, за что я благодарен Господу нашему и апостолам, — Себастьян перекрестился и поклонился, только после этого продолжая свой путь к возвышению, где находилась кафедра епископа.

— Что ж, это благая весть. Полагаю, вы пришли на церемонию? Никак решили проверить воспитание нынешнего поколения?

— Да. Порой в церковный хор попадают те, кто не чтут Бога и стремятся нарушить существующие заветы, подчиняясь Дьяволу. Так что я считаю своим долгом лично проконтролировать это действо, — кивнул Себастьян, встав около иконы и вновь перекрестившись.

— Ваше право. Говорят, что один юноша из нынешнего сбора избежал кастрации, — безразлично протянул Габриэль, поклонившись иконе и кресту.

— Избежал? Значит ли это, что ему больше официально признанного порога полового созревания?

— Да, он старше остальных, ему не так давно исполнилось шестнадцать. Изволите взять его на своё попечение? Епископ отказался от него, сказав, что тот слишком наглый.

— Правда ли это? Епископ — добрейшей души человек, как кто-то мог вывести его из себя? — покачал головой Себастьян, наигранно сожалея.

— Не знаю, что там произошло, но когда проходило таинство миропомазания, что-то случилось именно с ним. Однако никто не знает, что конкретно, — Габриэль задумчиво пожевал губу, явно пытаясь сообразить, произвела ли эта новость на его брата какое-то впечатление или нет.

— Скорее всего, с миром что-то случилось. Не вижу в этом ничего необычного, — спокойно произнёс Себастьян, который был далеко не таким невозмутимым, каким казался.

Эта новость произвела на него ошеломительный эффект, ведь мало кто знал, что мир может отторгать поистине чистые души. В его бытность ангелом такие души охранялись, но Себастьян не улавливал ангельского присутствия около собора. Странно.

— О, господа, вы уже здесь! — почти радостно воскликнул епископ, не считая нужным надевать маску сурового и жесткого руководителя.

За своими размышлениями Себастьян не заметил, что в зал зашли уже все священнослужители, принимавшие участие в церемонии. Священники поклонились — не так низко, как при молитвах, но достаточно для того, чтобы проявить уважение к человеку с более высоким духовным саном.

— Что же, — епископ поправил свою капелло романо и повернулся к боковой двери, откуда должны были вывести кастратов. — Пожалуйте в главный неф, дети мои, — почти пропел он, не обращая внимания на хмурый взгляд Себастьяна, обращённый на шляпу.

Впрочем, мужчина тут же отвлекся, разглядывая появляющихся юношей, одетых в сутаны, подпоясанных поясами и… всё та же капелло романо. Себастьян чуть ли не взвыл от смеха — настолько нелепо выглядели маленькие дети в шляпах, рассчитанных по большей части на взрослых: у большинства тульей был скрыт даже нос, отчего им приходилось поднимать поля и смотреть, куда надо идти. Правда же, меньшинство догадалось их снять и просто нести в руках. Одним из тех, кто догадался это сделать, был стройный подросток с пепельными волосами, мягко обрамлявшими уже потерявшее детскую припухлость лицо, а синие глаза посмотрели на священников острым взглядом, явно оценивая. Но самым главным для Себастьяна стала ярко-голубая с легкой примесью фиолетовых, красных и лиловых оттенков аура, мягкой дымкой окружающая странного юношу и стелющаяся за ним Душа. И не просто душа. Чистая душа. 

«Он — мой!» — эти слова загорелись в мыслях Себастьяна, материализуясь в невидимый ключ от замка его желаний.

Глаза Себастьяна полыхнули ярчайшим малиновым пламенем, благо никто этого не заметил. Нетерпение всё нарастало, отзываясь ярким огнём глубоко внутри. Он смотрел на него и понимал, что хочет обладать им. Его телом, его душой, его разумом — он захватит всё и подчинит себе. Он оттенит эту душу тьмой, заставляя её сиять ярче, чем прежде, словно ставя себя в укор ангелам, не сумевшим спасти и уберечь.

Усмешка озарила его дьявольское лицо.

«Я покажу тебе истинный Рай… Чтобы потом низвергнуть прямиком в Ад. Но ты пройдешь его со мной, я обещаю. И станешь моим».

Юноша, словно почувствовав его взгляд, посмотрел прямо на него. И в ответном взоре был вызов, отчего Себастьян на какую-то секунду подумал, что ему явно всё равно, что станет с церковью, даже если на её месте развернется Преисподняя. Вызов? Что ж, посмотрим. Но, юный друг, ошибся ты с врагом, он тебе не по зубам. Ты можешь попробовать, однако же победитель давно определён. Это — не твоя битва и не твоя война.

— Ваше Преосвященство, а как его зовут? — спросил Себастьян у архиерея, когда тот закончил со вступительной речью и молитвой, благословляющей их дальнейший путь.

— Хм? — серьёзно спросил тот, распределяя первого ребенка. — Этот? Сиэль. Можешь его сразу забирать. Ты ведь помнишь?..

— Да, я всё сделаю в лучшем виде, — безмятежно протянул Себастьян.

— Фантомхайв! — резко подозвал к себе парня священнослужитель, а когда тот подошёл к ним, указал на вежливо улыбающегося Себастьяна. — Вот твой экзаменатор. Иди с ним.

— Как скажете, Ваше Преосвященство, — кивнул тот, кинув взгляд на Себастьяна, поклонившегося епископу и последовавшего к выходу.

Помедлив, Сиэль поспешил за ним, пытаясь не споткнуться из-за слишком длинной даже для него рясы. Да, он сумел сохранить равновесие, пока шёл на встречу с их будущими экзаменаторами, но сейчас, когда неизвестно, сколько времени до кабинета, Сиэль не знал, упадёт ли или нет.

Однако обращаться к Себастьяну, ушедшему далеко вперед, Сиэль не хотел, понимая, что тот не скупится на ехидные замечания. К тому же, это всё равно бы не дала сделать непомерная гордость, ставшая причиной многих неприятностей, когда-либо произошедших с ним. Так, например, из-за его отказа ехать за границу для подтверждения помолвки и свадьбы, отец решил отдать его в церковный хор, посчитав, что раз уж сын вырос таким наглым и независимым, то пусть и детей у него не будет. Вот только Флоренция была одним из регионов, не практикующих оскопление, так что все надежды Винсента испарились. Но судьба Сиэля всё равно была решена, хоть и не по его воле.

— Что же ты такой медленный? — раздался неожиданно резкий голос прямо рядом с ним. Сиэль, поморщившись и нацепив на лицо высокомерное выражение, поднял взгляд на Себастьяна, отреагировавшего лишь поднятой в мнимом удивлении бровью. — Неужели мне попался изнеженный сын аристократического дома, который не в состоянии быстро переставлять ноги?

— Я бы поспорил с этим утверждением, отец. Увы, я не могу идти быстрее из-за того, что не было сутаны моего размера, — спокойно ответил Сиэль, подобрав полы рясы и обнажая на удивление стройные ноги.

— Да-а? — ехидно протянул Себастьян, о чем-то задумавшись. — Что ж, нам надо быстрее начать экзамен, так что… — с этими словами Себастьян подхватил Сиэля на руки и пошёл в нужную им сторону, не обращая никакого внимания на то, что тот брыкался.

— Святой отец, я считаю, что уже вырос для таких глупостей! — Сиэль, пытаясь дать ему по лицу ногой, не боялся и влепить пощечину.

— Однако у тебя хватает глупости мне дерзить, — Себастьян был всё также непреклонен.

Наконец, осознав, что все попытки выбраться из плена бесполезны, Сиэль затих, буравя Себастьяна ненавидящим взглядом. Однако его желание отомстить беспардонному представителю духовенства перекрывалось ощущением безопасности и, что странно, уюта и тепла, исходящими от него.

— Что ж, Сиэль, даже если ты не хочешь становиться частью церковного хора, — безмятежно произнёс Себастьян, крепче сжимая вздрогнувшего юношу. — Я обещаю, что понравлюсь тебе в качестве экзаменатора.

На это Сиэль только моргнул, понимая, что люди редко когда соблюдают данные ими же обещания. И не стоит обманывать себя лишними надеждами.

Себастьян усмехнулся, останавливаясь около очередной безликой двери, коих было очень много в этом соборе, и абсолютно спокойно открыл её ногой, заходя в самое обыкновенное классное помещение. Три ряда скамеек и парт, перед которыми стояла такая же кафедра, как и в главном нефе, только предназначенная для куратора аудитории. Впрочем, один из столов был убран к стене, явно указывая на будущее место Сиэля, куда его, собственно, и посадил Себастьян. После этого незамысловатого действия Себастьян подошёл к своей кафедре, достал оттуда что-то и вновь вернулся к Сиэлю, припадая на одно колено и начиная медленно подрезать полы рясы. Действия его были быстры и точны: Сиэль лишь видел, как мелькает сияющее отражённым солнечным светом лезвие ножа, да опускается на пол отрезанная ткань.

— Так лучше, — заметил Себастьян, убирая свой инструмент на соседнюю парту и разглядывая свою работу. — Скажешь настоятелям, что споткнулся. Думаю, остальное они прекрасно додумают сами.

Немного погодя, Себастьян встал около него и заговорил:

— В любом случае, время. Как ты знаешь, Сиэль, в наше время люди скованы догматами и заветами Божьими, и даже их мысли находятся под контролем церкви. Думаю, ты, как аристократ, понимаешь, что сейчас духовенство является самым быстрым и относительно бескровным путём к власти. Однако пользуются им не все — система званий слишком запутана, к тому же огромное количество информации, получаемое посредством банального заучивания, откладывается в голове. Проступки, преступления… Даже если человек не верит в Бога, но учит всё то, что ныне предлагается приходскими школами, со временем он начинает считать это правдой.

Мелодичный голос Себастьяна как будто отпечатывался у Сиэля в сознании, он даже склонил голову на бок, заслушиваясь.

— Он начинает получать удовольствие от того, что служит Богу. Но что есть удовольствие? Как ты думаешь, Сиэль, что называют «блаженством»? — Себастьян склонился над ним, прожигая его своим взглядом. Тот нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди, думая над правильностью своего дальнейшего ответа.

— Оно бывает разным, Ваше Благословение, — Сиэль посмотрел Себастьяну в глаза, пытаясь прочитать в них ответ, но вместо этого смог разглядеть лишь странный блеск лукавства с плохо запрятанной хитростью и ещё кое-чем, что понять было сложно.

— Например, — Себастьян мягко улыбнулся, незаметно проводя по своим губам языком.

Дьяволу нравилась эта невинность смертного перед ним. Сиэль был прекрасен в своей чистой красоте без единого намека на разврат и порочность. Он — запретная сладость, невероятно нежный и соблазнительный, как ещё нераскрывшийся бутон фацелии. Его так и хотелось вкусить, выпить до последней капли. Неискушенный невинный юноша с аристократичной внешностью, ангельским голосом и чистой душой.

— М-м-м… — задумался Сиэль. — Блаженство нравственное, блаженство духовное.

— Верно, — кивнул Себастьян головой. — Нравственное — это совокупность качеств, доставляющее наслаждение взору, слуху. Оно производится из моральных умозаключений субъекта, настроения. Это может быть и славой, возвышением своего Я. Духовное — это наслаждение Высшей силой и всем тем, что мы ощущаем при взаимосвязи с ней. Рай, безмятежность, Божья милость и снисхождение — вот, что это такое. Но… ты кое-что забыл.

— И что же? — вызывающе спросил Сиэль.

— Физическое блаженство.

— Никогда о таком не слышал… — теперь голос Сиэля стал растерянным и эта невинность Себастьяна заводила. Он загадочно тряхнул рясой и посмотрел Сиэлю в глаза так пронзительно, что тот немного отпрянул назад и сглотнул слюну в волнении.

— Физическое блаженство — это блаженство, которое мы можем получить, попробовав вкусный напиток, например. Иными словами — удовлетворение земными благами, такими как сон, еда… — Себастьян замедлился, его взгляд стал игривым, а улыбка вызывающей и обольстительной, открывающей пару клыков. — Секс.

— Секс… что это такое? — юношеское любопытство возгорелось, когда прозвучало незнакомое слово. Себастьян довольно усмехнулся: разумеется, он с радостью расскажет Сиэлю обо всех тонкостях этого понятия. И не только расскажет, но и покажет.

— Секс — это удовольствие, которое мы получаем при интимной связи с другим человеком, удовлетворяя свои половые потребности. Цель секса — это получение оргазма, чувства, которое благоприятно воздействует на наш организм, способствует выздоровлению от различных заболеваний, — поучительно, с толком и расстановкой говорил Себастьян, из-за чего слушающий его скосил губы, переваривая полученную информацию.

— Звучит интересно… никогда не испытывал что-то подобное, — растерянно пробормотал Сиэль, ненароком чуть раздвинув ноги и Себастьян едва не расценил этот жест как намеренное приглашение.

— А ты хочешь, Сиэль? — его голос понизился на несколько тонов, становясь дурманящим, завлекающим.

Сиэль даже прикрыл глаза от внезапной слабости, появившейся в его теле. Этот человек на него странно влиял, его особый шарм мог сразить любого. Вот он, Дьявол во плоти, прямо перед ним! Сиэль сам и не заметил, как его голова шевельнулась в согласительном кивке, а руки опустились вдоль тела. Себастьян втянул носом воздух в предвкушении и опустился перед ним, кладя свои ладони ему на колени и разводя их в стороны. Сиэль не понял причину таких действий своего учителя — он ожидал всего, что угодно, но не этого.

— Что вы делаете, Ваше Благословение? — Сиэль смотрел, как Себастьян касается пальцами его рясы и тянет её вверх. Себастьян остановился, заглядывая ему в глаза.

— Пообещай вести себя тихо, — Себастьян быстрым движением задрал на Сиэле рясу. — Мы же не хотим помешать другим проводить занятия, верно?

— А разве это не входит в программу обучения? — удивился Сиэль, судорожно выдыхая, когда Себастьян поддел зубами указательный палец литургических перчаток, снимая с себя сначала левую, а потом правую.

— Не совсем, — он коснулся острой коленки Сиэля устами, оставляя на ней легкий поцелуй. — Но тебе понравится, я обещаю. Сегодня я проведу тебя через Рай и через Ад, ты сам почувствуешь это.

Щеки Сиэля залил румянец стеснения. Это было так ново и странно для него, так необычно. Однако отец Себастьян всем своим видом вызывал к себе доверие, ему хотелось подчиняться, покоряться этим сильным и опытным рукам. Как профессиональный гончар, видящий перед собой пока ещё бесформенный кусок глины, он коснулся его, аккуратными и медленными движениями придавая ему форму, создавая что-то прекрасное. И такому священнику хотелось верить. Профессионал, мудрец и мастер своего дела — он гарантирует доставить лишь сладострастное удовольствие, не взяв ничего взамен.

Внезапное умиротворение разлилось по сосудам вместе с трепетными ласками губ и нежными прикосновениями рук. Сиэль облизал губы и прикрыл от наслаждения глаза, его дыхание учащалось.

Себастьян поцелуями стал подниматься всё выше, скользя губами по его ногам, подбираясь к внутренней стороне бедра. Сейчас он был как никогда осторожен и внимателен, ведь его цель — дать прочувствовать этому неискушенному юноше все прелести настоящего наслаждения. С этим заданием Себастьян Михаэлис справится мастерски, как священник и как Дьявол во плоти.

Сиэль не был кастратом, как большинство участников церковного хора. Он попал в этот собор, когда процесс его полового созревания уже начался, а тело находилось в том прекрасном возрасте, когда юноши уже не являются детьми, но ещё не имеют явно выраженных мужских признаков. Сиэль был прелестным от макушки до пят. Он был красив и внешне, и духовно, упустить такой приз равносильно греху, который Себастьян совершать явно не намерен.

— Ах, святой отец… — Сиэль зажмурился, как только мужчина обхватил его орган пальцами и обдал горячим дыханием. Так порочно.

— Просто прочувствуй это.

Он уже был возбужден — Себастьян пробуждал в нём вожделение медленно и умело, доводя своими руками до нетерпения, а поцелуями заставляя покрыться чувствительную кожу мурашками. Ладонь Себастьяна обхватила и сжала его горящую плоть, заскользила вдоль возбужденного члена, другая опустилась Сиэлю на бедро, вжимаясь в него пальцами так крепко, что впоследствии должны будут появиться синяки. Себастьян коснулся напряжённого органа Сиэля языком, начиная вести им от основания до головки. Сиэль пообещал не выдавать их, поэтому ему не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как закусывать свои губы. Первый стон удовольствия превратился в тихое поскуливание, и Себастьяну понравился этот звук, который показался ему невероятно трогательным.

Сиэль не знал правильно ли это. Происходящее было настолько развратным, но и приятным одновременно, что попросить остановиться не хватало сил. Себастьян крепко сжал в своих руках его бёдра, лишая всякой возможности двигаться, и заглотил член целиком, из-за чего Сиэль крупно задрожал, опираясь ладонями о скамью, на которой сидел. В горле скапливалась слюна, на лбу появилась испарина, жар обволакивал тело туманом, не позволяя думать о чём-то другом, кроме действий Себастьяна. Тугим, болезненным комом внизу живота накапливалось странное физическое чувство, напоминающее разрастающееся пламя костра.

Себастьян прервался, и до обострившегося слуха Сиэля долетел его смешок, отчего он опустил глаза. Этот порочный вид Себастьяна перед ним на коленях заводил не на шутку. Его взгляд, пропитанный похотью и распутностью, был устремлён прямо на него. У Сиэля перехватило дыхание. С каждым новым движением мужской умелой ладони, он приближался к финалу. Себастьян вёл его к экстазу, водя за руку по шаткой тропе наслаждения. Сиэль почти дошёл до конца.

— Я в Раю… — он затрясся, прижимая голову Себастьяна к себе и сжав в пальцах его волосы.

Себастьян Михаэлис ликует — Сиэль проиграл эту битву, вручив персонально ему лавровый венец. Он проглатывает семя Сиэля до последней капли и, приподнимаясь, прижимается к его укрытому капельками пота животу. Сиэль всё ещё был под впечатлением, он перебирал в руках чёрные пряди волос Себастьяна, другой рукой откидывая со лба взмокшую чёлку. Он громко и тяжело дышал, удовольствие высосало из него все силы, глаза закрылись, и он чуть не свалился на пол от изнеможения.

— Теперь ты знаешь, что это такое.

— Это было так… — Сиэль не мог подобрать слов, пережитое сильно приостановило его строптивость и буйный настрой — он весь дрожал от шока.

— Это необычное чувство, я могу с этим согласиться, — улыбнулся Себастьян, поднимаясь с колен, и как ни в чем не бывало, опуская рясу Сиэля и выглаживая руками свою. — Что ж, поздравляю тебя со сдачей экзамена!

Себастьян улыбнулся так ярко и широко, что Сиэль не мог не улыбнуться ему в ответ, однако вместо этого у него получилось изобразить лишь жалкое подобие улыбки, щедро сдобренное нервозностью и стеснением. Себастьян это понял и похлопал его по плечу, подбадривая.

— Ну-ну, не стоит так переживать. Ты справился, ведь было не так уж и сложно, правда? — лукаво прохихикал Себастьян.

— Да, пожалуй, Вы правы, Ваше Благословение… — Сиэль поднялся со скамьи, накрывая лоб ладонью. Его мысли смешались в неразборчивую кашу, нужно было немедленно отвлечься на что-то. — С Вашего позволения, раз экзамен уже окончился, не могу ли я немного прогуляться по собору?

— О… разумеется, — Себастьян состроил самое гостеприимное выражение, на которое был только способен. — Но смотри не заблудись!

— Не беспокойтесь об этом… — тихо пролепетал Сиэль, перешагивая порог их класса.

Однако стоило ему это сделать, как его шаги стали ускоряться, а ещё через некоторое время Сиэль понял, что просто бежит. Но вдруг он резко остановился, выравнивая дыхание и наклоняясь, опираясь о собственные колени ладонями. Нужно успокоиться и придти в себя. А еще лучше найти тех ребят, с которыми он сюда попал. Как же хотелось пообщаться с теми, кто был куда младше этих напыщенных священников!

Сиэль зашёл в главный неф, разглядывая остальных кастратов, уже сдавших свой экзамен и теперь неторопливо переговаривающихся между собой. Увидев своего собрата по несчастью, несколько юношей обступили его со всех сторон, словно в ожидании чего-то, а когда Сиэль ничего не ответил, то всё же решили спросить напрямую.

— Что у тебя было на экзамене? — нагло спросил вполне высокий для своего возраста блондин. — Наших спрашивали по Евангелиям и Библии, а мне задали вообще по «Молоту Ведьм». Видите ли, я обязан его знать как Отче наш.

Сиэлю показалось, что его по голове ударили. Ничего такого отец Себастьян не делал! Он абсолютно ни о чём не спрашивал, кроме как о…

— Меня спросили по Евангелиям, — безразлично ответил Сиэль, стараясь контролировать свои эмоции. Удовольствие, блаженство, потворство собственным желаниям — всё это по сути одно и то же, и называется… грехом.

«Да как он посмел?! — подумал Сиэль, скрещивая руки на груди и отходя ближе к колоннам, чтобы его не видели остальные священники, возвращавшиеся со своих экзаменов. Вернулись все, кроме незабвенного Себастьяна Михаэлиса. — Этот… кто же он? И что задумал?»

Оглянувшись вокруг, Сиэль заметил, что епископ говорит что-то кастратам, но они его интересовали далеко не в такой степени, как поведение одного священнослужителя. Сиэль не являлся настолько религиозным католиком, чтобы тут же помчаться к тому же архиерею с жалобой. И, надо признать, это был любопытный опыт. Заметив краем глаза мелькнувшее черное пятно в дверях зала, он резко повернулся к нему, успев увидеть уже знакомую макушку, не скрытую пилеолусом. 

Сиэль ещё раз оглянулся на кастратов, выглядящих как цыплята, сгрудившиеся вокруг наседки. Презрительно хмыкнув, он метнулся к дверям и выскользнул в коридор, пытаясь вычислить, в каком направлении пошёл Себастьян, но тут, как очевидная подсказка, в конце одного из коридоров на мгновение показалась чья-то фигура. И Сиэль решил попытать удачу, быстро зашагав в том направлении.

Капелло романо слетела с головы Сиэля, когда он завернул за поворот, позволяя ускорить быстрый шаг на бег. Себастьян был очень скор и бесшумен, как ястреб в ночи, а его мантия словно служила покрывалом, придавая ему самую настоящую невидимость. Вскоре Сиэль добрался до маленького помещения, так как точно видел, что дверь в него ведущая захлопнулась несколько секунд назад. Не оставалось сомнений — это был именно отец Себастьян. Это была исповедальня, в ней находились две кабинки. И Сиэль знал, только одна из этих двух кабин не пуста. Он взялся за ручку правой, однако что-то вопило в нём, что ответ неверен. И если он зайдет в неё, а она окажется пустой, то Себастьян снова сбежит от него. Значит, ошибиться он не может. Сиэль открывает дверцу левой кабины, и тут же чьи-то руки утягивают его в неё.

— Ах ты, маленький проказник, так ты всё-таки нашёл меня… — Себастьян усадил Сиэля к себе на колени. — Что ж, теперь мне стоит подумать над вознаграждением, которое я должен тебе вручить.

— Почему Вы… — резко выдохнул Сиэль, почувствовав, что Себастьян прикоснулся к его шее губами. — Делали это со мной? — таки смог договорить он, но им начинало овладевать странное чувство непонятного предвкушения. Играть с Дьяволом сложно, тем более, когда правила в этой игре устанавливает он.

— О, а ты был против, Сиэль? — усмехнулся Себастьян, развязывая на нём фашью. Тот уже пожалел, что решился преследовать этого самозванца. — Вспомни, я ведь тебя ни к чему не принуждал, ты согласился по собственному желанию. Грех… — шептал Себастьян, искушая Сиэля. — Он так сладок, не так ли?

— Вы обманули меня.

Это заявление Себастьяна насмешило.

— Я никогда не лгу. В мою программу обучения это входит, да и разве она тебя сильно разочаровала? — пояс упал на пол, теперь Себастьян забирался своей рукой Сиэлю под одеяние, поднимая при этом своё. — Сиэль… пройди со мной этот путь до конца.

— Я не уверен, — Сиэль отвёл свой взгляд, держа ладони у Себастьяна на плечах. Тот растянул губы в умилительной улыбке — это было так трогательно.

— Ну же… доверься мне, Сиэль… — он коснулся языком его уха, провёл им вдоль ушной раковины и снова спустился к шее, чтобы подарить ей новую порцию поцелуев. Она у Сиэля была особо чувствительна. — Я обещаю, что доставлю тебе только наслаждение. Неужели ты не хочешь вновь испытать его?

— А если… если нас поймают? — Сиэль бросил осторожно-боязливый взгляд в сторону маленькой дверцы.

— Никто нас не поймает. Никто об этом не узнает, — шёпот стал ещё соблазнительнее, атмосфера начинала пропитываться интимностью с каждым мгновением. — Ах, Сиэль…

— Отец Себастьян… — синие глаза Сиэля застилала пелена желания, он и сам не заметил, как Себастьян коснулся его губ в первом поцелуе.

Себастьян сжал Сиэля в своих объятиях, издав тихий, протяжный стон блаженства ему в уста. Он прикрыл глаза от удовольствия, смакуя каждый сантиметр тела прижатого к нему желанного объекта. Сиэль более не мог сопротивляться порочным действиям. Как Себастьян снимает с него его рясу, и поднимает вверх свою. Он чувствовал, как руки Себастьяна сжимали его, крепко, почти не позволяя дышать, как будто упиваясь им, испытывая это ошеломительное ощущение обладания. Сиэль вдруг задрожал от нарастающего желания, вжимаясь в его тело, и это кружило голову обоим.

Сиэль не смог сдержать всхлипа, когда Себастьян вдруг поддел языком горошину его соска, после прикусывая зубами. Это действие отозвалось в теле Сиэля волной возбуждения, и он испытал невыносимое желание слиться с любовником, почувствовать его тепло ещё ближе и крепче, зайти дальше, чем это было сейчас. А плоть требовала более откровенных прикосновений, он не знал, куда деть это болезненное желание внизу живота и хотел продолжения. Влажный, возбуждённый половой орган требовал ласки. И когда Сиэль, сотрясаясь крупной дрожью, потянулся ладонью вниз, чтобы помочь себе самому, Себастьян остановил его. Его рука оказалось сжатой в ладони Себастьяна, и он издал стон разочарования.

— Не торопись, Сиэль, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Двигайся, ты можешь тереться бёдрами о меня, сейчас же я хочу уделить внимание другому.

Сиэль чувствовал дьявольскую волю существа рядом с ним и желал ей подчиняться, охваченный пламенной жаждой. Тихо постанывая, он стал подаваться телом вперед, к соприкосновению с твердым мужским животом. Он чувствовал странное покалывание — дорожка тёмных волос от пупка до полового органа Себастьяна обостряла близость, и Сиэль зажмурился. Затем прижал его голову к своей груди, не желая расставаться с ним ни на секунду, и двигался, всё быстрее и быстрее, ускоряя трение, дыша всё громче на ухо своему партнёру.

Логика и благоразумие — все те барьеры, что сдерживают поток страсти, исчезли. Инстинкты желания овладевают разумом и телом, заставляя поступать и думать иначе, чем Сиэль привык себя вести. Люди — слабые существа. Они так падки на удовольствие, и Сиэль не был исключением. Себастьян скользнул пальцами ниже, касаясь сжатого отверстия в его тело, а после ввел в него один палец, заставляя того прижаться к себе ещё крепче. Казалось, он сейчас задушит его, настолько сильно обнимал его, словно ища поддержки.

— Тише, Сиэль… я буду осторожен. Я ведь хочу доставить удовольствие, а не сломать тебя, — этот человек был невероятно хрупок, вступать с ним в интимную связь было опасно, ведь для этого нужна внимательность и терпеливость. Себастьян особо не торопился, у них было полно времени.

— Продолжайте, — а ещё он был нетерпеливым и до жути любопытным. Тогда Себастьян решил действовать иным путём.

Одна рука Себастьяна скользила по телу Сиэля, задевая особо чувствительные точки, распаляя его новыми поглаживаниями и прикосновениями. Теперь в нём двигалось уже два пальца, а повернув ладонь под немного другим углом, мужчина смог найти его простату. Принявшись массировать её, наградой он услышал трогательный протяжный стон Сиэля, который уже был на грани. Спустя минуты осторожных ласк, Себастьян задвигал пальцами быстрее, крепко сжимая бедро сгорающего от страсти любовника, вцепляясь ногтями.

Всё, кроме желания, отошло на второй план, уступая место ощущениям, ласке и чувственной, неумолимой страсти. Себастьян достал пальцы, поднося их к своему рту и облизывая. Голова Сиэля покоилась у него на плече, он дышал хрипло, весь дрожал. И был готов к продолжению, ведь они должны дойти до самого конца. Сиэль почувствовал, как нечто твёрдое коснулось низа его живота, а затем проскользнуло меж ягодиц. Себастьян приставил свой налитый желанием орган ко входу в его тело.

— Потерпи немного, — прошептал он перед тем, как одним толчком насадить Сиэля на себя.

Сиэль взвыл от резкой боли, впрочем, из-за того, что он был качественно растянут, она начала быстро утихать. Себастьян вошёл лишь наполовину, но дальше двигаться он не торопился, позволяя Сиэлю привыкнуть к новым ощущениям.

— Вот так… Вот так, Сиэль, — довольно проговаривал он, поглаживая его ладонью по спине. А затем взял его за подбородок, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

Румянец на щеках Сиэля, выдавал его состояние с головой, слезящиеся синие глаза были затуманены, кажется, у него был жар. Себастьян не выдержал этого соблазнительного зрелища и сделал резкий сильный толчок, заполняя его собой до самого конца. 

Первое движение отозвалось чувственным стоном Сиэля, он сжал в кулаках рясу Себастьяна, уже успевшую впитать его пот. Второе… ещё быстрее, Сиэль всхлипывает и откидывает голову назад, позволяя мужчине обхватить руками его бёдра, чтобы резким движением сделать третий толчок. Член снова задевает простату, Себастьян чувствует это и на его губах расцветает улыбка. Темп ускоряется, Себастьян начинает насаживать Сиэля на себя всё быстрее, а тот, уже не сдерживаясь, протяжно, откровенно стонет, извиваясь в сильных руках.

Запах их разгорячённых, слившихся в желании тел кружит голову, подталкивая двух существ в безумный водоворот страсти и вожделения. Сиэль уже на грани. Его объятия сильным кольцом обхватывают торс Себастьяна, руки перемещаются ему на спину. Ощущение рельефных мышц под пальцами сводит Сиэля с ума, он двигается Себастьяну навстречу. До их ушей долетают лишь хриплые стоны друг друга, влажные шлепки взмокших разгорячённых тел и хриплое, срывающееся дыхание. Голос Сиэля становятся всё надрывнее с каждым толчком, с каждым последующим движением.

— Ваше Благословение!.. — от острого удовольствия подгибаются пальцы на ногах, юноша срывается на крики, впивается своими трясущимися руками Себастьяну в спину, проводит короткими ногтями, оставляя заметные полосы.

У Себастьяна от этого сладкого голоса всё вспыхивает внутри. Мечты смешиваются с реальностью, блаженство путает их, утягивая в невидный водоворот страсти. Сиэль обладал прекрасным голосом, но стоны его были ещё прекраснее. Они отзывались в Себастьяне необыкновенным чувством, и он прижал его к себе крепче, начиная сквозь стиснутые зубы по-звериному рычать. Он безумен, ему плевать, что где-то неподалеку могут оказаться другие священнослужители. Что отец Габриэль должен явиться в исповедальню с минуты на минуту, и уже направляется прямо к ним. 

— Ах, это превосходно… — сбивчиво шепчет Себастьян. Его слова хриплы и прерывисты, он блаженствует, ему нравится соитие.

— Я начинаю чувствовать _это_ … — тихо вторит ему Сиэль, пот катится у него по спине.

Благоразумность и воздержанность Сиэля были затуманены, плоть прочно взяла власть над разумом. Он ходил по тонкому канату над пропастью. Совсем немного, и он сорвётся, опора под его ногами раскачивается и весьма ненадежна. Приближается экстаз.

А до двери в левую кабину исповедальни неуверенно дотронулась чья-то рука.

— Я… — резкое движение бёдрами, смертный утопает в страсти с дьяволом, приближается финал их безумного танца. — Сгораю…

— Гори, — выдыхает Себастьян, он чувствует дрожь Сиэля, и она передается ему. Они дошли до конца их сумасшедшего пути. — Твоя душа уже стала моей.

И в тот же момент дверь распахнулась, открывая любовников взору отца Габриэля, тут же скривившегося, словно он увидел нечто совершенно невообразимое и абсолютно неприемлемое. Однако шок продолжался недолго: Габриэль, схватив Сиэля и сняв его с Себастьяна, сорвал с себя свою мантилетту и закутал в неё его. При этом он изо всех сил старался не обращать внимания на следы белесой жидкости на его стройных ногах.

— Быстрее, зови епископа Уильяма! — громко крикнул он стоявшему у самых дверей крестьянину, который собирался исповедаться. Тот, проглотив обвинения, тут же сорвался с места, на ходу выкрикивая: «Ваше Преосвященство!»

— Да как ты посмел осквернить дитя Божие, демон? Мало того, что ты опорочил нашу веру своим присутствием, так ещё и… — ругался Габриэль, загораживая собой абсолютно ничего не понимающего Сиэля, который только-только начал приходить в себя. — Твое существование оскорбительно!

— Неужели вы и забыли о времени, проведённом рядом со мной, дорогой брат? — на удивление спокойно спросил Себастьян, легким движением пальцев поправляя сутану и немного озадаченно разглядывая свой крест, чуть запачканный спермой Сиэля. — Как мило… — ехидно протянул он, окидывая священнослужителя поистине дьявольским взглядом, пробирающим до костей. В этот момент Габриэль потерял всякие сомнения по поводу сущности его недавнего коллеги. — Неужели ты думаешь, что сможешь задержать меня? Я заберу то, что принадлежит мне!

— Юнец тебе не принадлежит, сучий потрох! Он — дитя Господа нашего!

— Тогда задай сам себе вопрос, отец Габриэль… Почему его никто не охранял? Ни один ангел, ни один жнец, — Себастьян рассмеялся, отчего его собеседник ощутимо вздрогнул и побледнел. — Небеса уже давно не те, что раньше. Вы серьезно хотите попасть туда, даже понимая, что от них осталась лишь безжизненная пустошь?

— Заткни свою гнилую пасть, гнусная тварь! — раздался возглас от дверного проёма, и дверь в исповедальню закрылась с громким хлопком. Епископ Уильям поправил очки, мгновенно успокаивая вспыхнувший было гнев, а потом воззрился на Себастьяна, всё так же невозмутимо улыбавшегося. — Что ж, и на тебя найдется управа. Ты никогда не думал, почему кроме тебя в округе не было ни одного демона или беса? Почему столько невинных душ не очернены твоими собратьями? Ведь это такой лакомый кусочек для вас, не так ли?

— И то правда, — произнёс Себастьян, согласно кивнув. — Никто особо не заботится о неудачниках, пропавших во время очередной кормежки. В конце концов, мы же демоны.

— Очень даже напрасно. Ведь прямо сейчас ты не можешь сдвинуться с места, не так ли?

На это Себастьян ничего не сказал, но вежливая полуулыбка как-то незаметно исчезла, а в глазах полыхнуло ярчайшее адское пламя, танцевавшее вокруг сузившегося зрачка.

— Видишь ли, сам фундамент, на котором построен собор, имеет примерно в середине маленький просвет. Он не сквозной, но…

— Ритуальный круг, верно? И сейчас вы просто сузили радиус его действия до этой кабинки, я полагаю, — Себастьян даже показательно постучал по деревянной перегородке, получая яростный взгляд Габриэля, всё ещё стоявшего перед Сиэлем. Которому, в принципе, это не мешало: он как-то даже слишком… безразлично наблюдал за тем, как его любовника собираются изгнать из этого мира. Себастьяна это тоже не особо волновало, судя по его позе, но…

Поразмыслив, Сиэль понял, что его злит не то, что Себастьяна смогли запечатать в пределах ритуального круга, а то, что какой-то смертный смог обвести самого Сатану вокруг пальца.

— Что ж, время изгнания, — немного скучающе протянул епископ, разминая шею и вновь обращая на Себастьяна острый взгляд зелёных глаз. — Нет последнего слова?

— Играете из себя справедливого судью, Ваше Преосвященство? — съехидничал Себастьян. — Но знайте, что этот ритуал уже ничего не исправит.

— О чём ты говоришь, бес?! — закричал Габриэль, а Сиэль за его спиной даже уши закрыл.

— А всё о том же, — Себастьян жутко улыбнулся, показывая острые клыки. — Вы не видите этого сейчас, не увидите и через сто лет. Ведь церковь так не любит признавать свои ошибки, — и тут же переключился на совершенно другую тему разговора. — Кстати, епископ Уильям, могу посоветовать Вам стать жнецом. Если Вы, конечно, примите совет демона, которого собираетесь изгнать.

Епископ промолчал, доставая тонкую чёрную книжку и принимаясь её листать.

Себастьян картинно вздохнул, обращая взгляд на насупившегося от вселенской несправедливости отца Габриэля и принимаясь выводить того из себя. Это у него получилось, причём за достаточно маленький промежуток времени: уже после пары фраз он был готов порвать Себастьяна на части лично, не дожидаясь, собственно, ритуала изгнания, однако сдерживался, сжимая кулаки и смотря на того, кого он считал братом. Вот только было ли это на самом деле?

Или всё, что происходило с момента их знакомства, являлось лишь средством для достижения целей? Был ли он сам таким инструментом? И, оглядываясь назад, Габриэль понимал — да. Всё с самого начала… иллюзия, созданная человеком и подпитываемая демоном. Каждый из демонического рода действует таким же образом: заманивает смертного в свои цепи, невозмутимо расставляя одну ловушку за другой и, когда приходит время, они превращаются в гильотину. Беспощадно. Безжалостно. Не следуя никаким законам жизни или смерти. Демоны сами творят свои законы.

— Дошло, наконец, отец Габриэль? — спросил Себастьян, усмехаясь. — У всего две стороны медали. Познав одну, Вы полностью лишаетесь представления о другой. Таковы люди. Таковы ангелы и таковы демоны.

— Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, in nomine et virtute Domini Nostri Jesu… — неожиданно для всех начал читать заклинание изгнания епископ, заправив за ухо выбившуюся из прически прядь волос.

— Время истекло, — меланхолично замечает Себастьян, ловя взгляд Сиэля, в котором так чётко сейчас читается опасение и беспокойство. За него. Неожиданно, но Себастьян понял, что надо произнести: — Ты мой, Сиэль Фантомхайв. Я найду тебя вновь, и тогда ты точно от меня не убежишь. Я привяжу тебя к себе настолько крепко, что ты не сможешь скрыться от меня даже после смерти.

— Imperat tibi fides sanctorum Apostolorum Petri et Pauli, et ceterorum Apostolorum, — епископ размашисто перекрестил поморщившегося на скамье Себастьяна, откинувшего голову назад. — Imperat tibi Martyrum sanguis, ac pia Sanctorum et Sanctarum omnium intercessio, — и в последний раз взметнулась рука, прежде чем на полу неожиданно ярко полыхнула пентаграмма, а контуры тела бывшего священника, служившего в соборе Санта-Мария-Дель-Фьоре, начали словно расслаиваться и таять в пространстве.

— Себастьян! — резко крикнул Сиэль, до этого ни разу не повышавший голос. В этом возгласе, дошедшем до уже почти исчезнувшего в Преисподней демона, были все испытываемые им эмоции: и боль расставания, и ожидание встречи, и решимость. И этим криком Сиэль Фантомхайв приказал ему вернуться в реальный мир.

Сквозь время и пространство двое — демон и смертный, вновь найдут друг друга.

***

__

_Ах, он зовёт меня…_

Прошло столько времени с тех пор, как я в последний раз слышал то имя. От него. Я искал его душу почти два века, выбравшись из Преисподней спустя сорок лет после изгнания. Это оказалось слишком большим сроком — Сиэль к тому времени успел умереть от холеры, но я прекрасно понимал, что он вернётся в мир живых. Ведь контракт я с ним заключить так и не успел.

Два столетия минуло, и надежда начала исчезать. Что, если Сиэль отказался от круга перерождения, последовав дальше? Если его душу успел перехватить ангел, перезаписавший ему все воспоминания? А если демон заключил сделку? Сомнения почти полностью захватили моё сознание, окончательно затуманивая разум.

Но однажды ночью среди печали и гнева, среди смятения и отчаяния прозвучали долгожданные слова, призвавшие меня.

Я хватаю его за руку, вытягивая из этой пропасти жестокости и боли. Он дрожит и не узнает меня, его голова низко опущена, а пряди волос спутаны и испачканы в крови. Он многое пережил, но не потерял себя самого. И его душа… всё та же. Таким я знаю своего Сиэля.

— Как тебя зовут? — спрашиваю я, хотя ответ мне заведомо известен.

— Сиэль Фантомхайв.

Его голос я узнаю из тысячи, он по-прежнему ангельски чист. На сей раз мой облик будет немного иным. Перчатки дворецкого появляются на моих руках, скрывая от любопытных взглядов свидетельство нашего контракта, а тело облачается во фрак.

— А теперь приказывайте… мой маленький господин.

И вот, когда наши взгляды встретились впервые за такой продолжительный срок, когда я наконец смог соблюсти данное когда-то обещание, в синих глазах отчетливо промелькнуло узнавание. Неужели?..

— Слишком долго тебя не было.

**Author's Note:**

> [Иллюстрация к работе.](https://miriche.deviantart.com/art/Priest-Sebastian-552416109)   
> 


End file.
